Ranking System
This article is about the Ranking System. You might be looking for the Ranking Overview page. Since Feb 18th, 2016 we have a new ranking system that affects how you rank globally. The Basics Your points in the ranking consist of: Battle points All the battle points (from all battles you fight) count towards the ranking. Goods spent Whenever a good is spent, its point value will be added to the ranking (research tree, Great Buildings, sector negotiation, donations to the Guild Treasury and so on). The only exception is trading: goods spent there will not be counted towards the ranking (to avoid possible abuses). The goods values differ depending on their age / era (the higher the age, the higher the value). Buildings points All the buildings in the game have a points value calculated basing on their size, era and type (event and premium buildings are a bit more valuable than other, standard buildings). The ranking value of a Great Building will consist of 3 parts: * Standard building value (a value of a normal building from the same era and of the same size). * Value of goods that need to be spent to build it initially. * Value of Forge Points that have been put in to build it up, up to the current level (summarized). Details Below you can see a detailed explanation of each factor: Battle points The amount of ranking points that you get from a battle is: Battle points obtained / 50 All battles are counted and there are no exceptions. Of course you don't get any ranking points if you have lost your battle, or if you have 0 points (more damages on your side compared to the value of the damages caused to the enemy). Goods spent Goods have different values depending on the era they are from. Every good has a base value which becomes more valuable over the eras. Refined goods have a base value + the value of the good put in to produce it. Similarly, re-refined goods have their own value + the value of the respective refined good. The values can be seen to the right. The base value starts at 2.5 in Bronze Age and increases by 0.5 with each era. Modern Era introduces refined goods, so the value of the respective good is added to the base value. For example for Modern Era it is the base value of Modern Era, which is 6.5 + the base value of Colonial Age +5, hence the total value of 11.5. Tomorrow Era introduces re-refined goods, the base value of Tomorrow is 8 + the value of the refined good from Modern Era +11.5 gives 19.5 in total. Buildings points When a building is placed in the city its point value is added to the ranking. When it is removed, its value is subtracted. The points calculation method is different for Great Buildings and for all the other city buildings. City buildings The ranking points for each building is calculated in the following way: Width * Length * Building Type Factor * Age Factor Width and length are quite clear, but the remaining factors could use an explanation: ; Age Factor Multi Age Buildings like Champion's Retreat or other Special Buildings have the Age factor of the building's current era. ; Building Type Factor * For most of the buildings this factor equals 1. * For premium buildings and event buildings it is 2 (a building cannot be premium and event building at the same time).Monasteries are considered event buildings and thus this factor is 2 for them. * Town Hall has the highest Building Type Factor which is 3. : This basically means that premium buildings and event buildings are worth twice as much as a normal building from the same era. Great Buildings Great Buildings are calculated differently than all the other buildings in the city. The formula is: Value of a standard city building of the same age and size + Value of goods spent to initially put it into the city + Value of Forge Points needed to reach its current level ; Example : Statue of Zeus construction site is worth 390 points, because: :* Value of a standard city building of the same age and size is 3 * 2 * 1 * 2.5 = 15 :* Value of goods spent to initially put it into the city is 150 * 2.5 = 375 :* Value of Forge Points needed to reach its current level is 0, as no Forge Points were spent so far. : As soon as your Statue of Zeus reaches level 1, its value will increase by 600 points, because reaching level 1 requires 40 Forge Points, and 1 Forge Point is worth 15 ranking points. Please remember that all those points are removed when you delete a Great Building. This means also that points for goods spent to put it into your city will be removed. 'Inaccurate' math This can happen, that the amount of points you have is not an integer. For example: if you have 100 points and you donated 3 of rubber to your guild treasury, you will have 116.5 points - rubber is a good from the Industrial Age, so it's worth 5.5 points, therefore your donation is worth 3 * 5.5 = 16.5. Even though you have 116.5 points, the game still shows 116. The reason for that is that fractions are chopped off when displaying them, as it's technically easier than doing mathematically correct rounding (plus it doesn't use any server power and is far less error-prone). An accurate number is still stored in the database, so your 0.5 point is not lost and as soon as you get the other 0.5, it will be displayed correctly. Notes Category:Game